


【犬狼】狗尾巴与狼尾巴

by Seeher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slytherin Sirius Black
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeher/pseuds/Seeher
Summary: 莱姆斯•卢平在深夜的公园邂逅了醉鬼西里斯•布莱克，并就家庭，鞋子，以及狗尾巴与狼尾巴的问题进行了深刻的探讨。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	【犬狼】狗尾巴与狼尾巴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirewolfSummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/gifts).



前注：本篇设定是无伏魔法AU，而西里斯和他绝大多数的家族成员一样去了斯莱特林学院，但是保留了阿尼玛格斯特点，而其他人都和原来一样——莱姆斯是个需要心理医生的狼人，詹姆斯还是那个有着森林之王鹿角的傲慢家伙，而彼得也仍旧是该死的贪吃老鼠，当然还有莉莉，莉莉也依旧美丽可爱。

仍旧：掠夺者和莉莉属于JKR，OOC属于我。

**【硬尾巴与软尾巴】**

既然你选择在一个深夜喝的半醉，跌跌撞撞的从一个充斥着红男绿女的酒吧走出来，然后再遇到一个喝的烂醉的酒鬼就不得不说是你自己的责任。

这本身不算是什么稀奇事，尤其是在伦敦的夏天——醉鬼们因为喝醉倒在街头不会被冻死多了几分放肆。

二十分钟之前，莱姆斯从酒吧街走出来，在一个小公园里正准备移形换影的时候，他遇到了西里斯•布莱克。

说实话，他那时候还不甚清醒，如果五十分钟之前莱姆斯能少喝那么一杯火焰威士忌的话，他就会意识到这样的状态下移形换影，大概他身体的某一部分就得留在这条街上了。

他对于西里斯的出现，他显然也没有足够清醒的头脑作出正确反应。

那时西里斯坐在一张公园长椅上，低着头，试图用魔杖点燃手中的香烟，不过遗憾的是他只点燃了自己的袖子，正手忙脚乱的扑灭火苗——而他身边的一堆烟头显然说明他已经抽了不下十根了。

莱姆斯傻兮兮的走过去，他以为只是某个倒霉的醉鬼巫师：“老兄，你这样会被麻瓜看到的。”

他顺手帮那个男人点燃了香烟。

“谢了。”那个有着漂亮的黑色卷发的男人抬起头：“我才不在意麻瓜会不会看到我。反正魔法部会解决的。”

这句话对于莱姆斯•卢平这个“会竭尽全力试图不和魔法部多打交道”的狼人来说似乎有点可恨，不过当黑发男人抬头的那一瞬间，莱姆斯浑身的酒气就已经被吓走了大半，毫无疑问他认识他，这个人是西里斯•布莱克。

西里斯•他妈的•布莱克。

詹姆斯的死对头，斯莱特林学院的宠儿，布莱克家族第一继承人，魁地奇球场上的焦点杀手——噢，当然还有万千少女的梦中情人，她们对他的迷恋是有原因的。

他的手在外套底下抽出魔杖，一边目不转睛的盯着那张英俊的脸蛋，饱满的下唇，像他名字一样闪亮星辰的眼睛……呃，对于敌人保持警惕，不要挪开你的目光。他小声重复了一遍格斗时老师教他们的技巧以减轻自己的负罪感。

“没必要拿魔杖指着我，我们都毕业多少年了，还来学院荣誉感那一套呢？”他懒洋洋的说，看来就算是闻起来像个酒鬼，西里斯也比绝大多数人要强。

“我认识你，你是莱姆斯•J•卢平。这个J是什么？”他狠狠的抽了一口烟。

“可别以为我会真的放下魔杖。”莱姆斯心想。

“约翰，我是个混血。”他回答，想必这个麻瓜中间名足以让西里斯这种疯狂的纯血拥护者皱起那个高挺的鼻子，像看大粪一样的神情看他——然后滚出十万八千里远，好让莱姆斯成功脱身。

不过他判断错误了，西里斯只是轻蔑的哼了一声：“有点意思。你还有酒吗？”

“没有。”到底做些什么才能让他摆脱这个傲慢的斯莱特林醉鬼——莱姆斯感觉到自己的手腕在发酸，一直举着魔杖对着他明显不是一个好办法。

“那我有——”西里斯低下身，莱姆斯吓得差点跳起来，他以为西里斯要抽出魔杖咒他了，可是那个傲慢的混蛋从公园长椅下拉出了一瓶火焰威士忌。

不，是半瓶。

莱姆斯放松了一下肩膀，继续打起精神，拿着魔杖指着他……他有宽阔的肩膀，从同性恋角度来看，这仍然不失为一种吸引力；埋在长袍下摆的大腿看起来也很修长而结实；接着，莱姆斯注意到了西里斯没穿鞋子，他的靴子东倒西歪的摆在不远处。

“不喝吗？”西里斯晃了晃瓶子，喝了一大口：“我要庆祝我亲爱的母亲的去世，你有什么需要庆祝的吗？”

这是什么天杀的理由，莱姆斯努力忍住不笑，看来布莱克家族的关系真的如《预言家日报》所推测的一样糟糕，而母亲的去世让西里斯从财产第一继承人变成了家主，想必那些叮当作响的金银让他十分满意。

“我是来成功庆祝我成功出柜的。”这本是一件开心的事情，他成功的告诉了詹姆斯还有彼得他的性取向，而他们对此的反应相当平和。

尽管彼得的表情十分平淡，但是他眼里透露出来的是更深的厌恶和恐惧，他以为自己藏得很好，但也没必要戳破他——詹姆斯就像他想象的那样，兄弟之间的拥抱和永远的支持，还有一句不合时宜的玩笑。

不过这样够了吗？能抬起你那高贵的大脚板好让我回家吗？莱姆斯打的是这个主意。

可是西里斯看起来却很兴奋：“是吗？我早就猜你是同性恋——你喜欢波特？”他还故意很夸张的揉了揉自己的头发，示意出詹姆那到处乱翘的头发。

只是西里斯那头一看就高贵的不得了的半长卷发太过于柔顺，只是弹了弹，然后恢复了原状（虽然有一根翘了起来），莱姆斯努力控制住自己想帮他把头发抚平的冲动：“我不喜欢詹姆斯。”

“好吧，你说什么是什么，”他不满的耸耸肩，“但我知道你是同性恋，因为我也是，这叫做同类的直觉。”西里斯自言自语起来。

这可不是莱姆斯期待的反应，不过某种意义上，这又是他最期待的反应。

“所以你喜欢的是詹姆斯？”莱姆斯往常不是这般八卦的人，但好奇无罪。

西里斯差点把刚喝进去的火焰威士忌喷出来，他咳嗽了半天：“你怎么会有这么恶心的想法，波特是个傲慢自大的混蛋。”

“但你也是。”莱姆斯心说。

“这就是你和你母亲关系糟糕的原因？”他大衣底下的魔杖被放了回去，他坐到西里斯边上，接过那瓶威士忌，也灌了一口，但是这一点也不解渴，反而让莱姆斯感觉更加口渴了。

“这是其中之一。”西里斯又把瓶子拿回去喝：“主要是她是个控制狂，我告诉你——你可别告诉《预言家日报》——她为了让我能‘表现出布莱克家族长子’的风范，对我施过 _夺魂咒_ 【注1】。”

莱姆斯愣住了，事情比他想的严重得多，尽管西里斯的母亲已经去世，这也不能改变她对别人施不可饶恕咒的事实，更何况那是她亲生儿子。

他开始对西里斯•布莱克感到有些同情，他本想接过那瓶酒再来上一口，但是西里斯却突然抱住头，把脑袋埋在双腿之间。

沉默在二人之间蔓延，他忽然想起来一个谜语： _只要你提起我，我就消失。_

答案就是 _沉默_ 。【注2】

这个想法相当的不合时宜的出现了，莱姆斯的思绪被扯到了别的地方，可还没等他神游多远，西里斯开口了。

“我应该为她的死而高兴。”他用悲伤的声音含含糊糊的说，“但是我没有，为什么？”

“因为你爱她，孩子天生就会爱自己的父母，绝大多数父母也都爱自己的孩子。”莱姆斯摸着西里斯后脖颈上面的碎发，触感就像昂贵的丝绸。

“我曾是她最喜欢的孩子。”他声音压抑又沙哑：“她曾经爱过我，但是后来不了。”

而莱姆斯完全不知道说些什么好，若是按照以往他的性格，他恐怕会在心底里郁闷自己被迫看了一出家庭伦理剧，而今晚他只想拍拍这个男孩的背告诉他“这没什么大不了的”。

于是他就这么做了。

“所以我也不爱她，我没必要爱她——她死了是我这辈子里面发生过最令人欢欣雀跃的事——只是可怜雷吉，她也不爱他，可是他选择继续爱她。”西里斯抹了一把脸。

“你眼睛红了，你哭过了，”莱姆斯继续想：“可是你也爱她，尽管她是个疯子。”

可是你选择继续爱她。

他看着他，好像他脸上有什么东西似的——事实上除了无懈可击的五官什么都没有。

“你为什么不穿鞋？”于是他明智的转移了话题。

西里斯猛地把最后一口威士忌灌进嘴里，然后打了个酒嗝：“因为我想把它们卖给一个人——我看你就很合适。”

他开始捡起靴子试图把它们往莱姆斯怀里塞。

“什么？”莱姆斯看着怀里的靴子，把他们塞给西里斯。

这下可好，把你自己搅进去了吧，莱姆斯•约翰•卢平？他自嘲道，你大概是真的没想到他从头到尾都是醉的。这也难怪，换做正常状态下的西里斯•他妈的•布莱克早就要把你咒飞出去，快点扑灭你那些莫名其妙的想法。

具体哪些莫名其妙的想法，他也没细想，这不值得深究。

“拜托了，买下他们吧——只要十个西可呢。”他站起身来，往莱姆斯身上靠。

你清醒过来会后悔你这么做的，西里斯。

“你先告诉我为什么？”莱姆斯没办法，只好这么说：“先说好，我不跟醉鬼讲道理，你最好表现的清醒一点。”

“没问题。”西里斯投降似的举起双手，莱姆斯注意到他的手臂上有纹身：“首先，我是一只狗，其次，狗不需要穿鞋，最后，不需要的东西拿出去可以卖钱。”

“哇哦。”莱姆斯被这个醉汉的逻辑惊呆了，他转身想走，但是被西里斯一把拉住。

他调皮的朝莱姆斯眨了眨眼，露出一个调皮而狡黠的笑容：“这是经典的三段式论证，你不能说我不清醒。”

“放你妈的狗屁。”莱姆斯想把手臂从西里斯那五根漂亮手指里抽回来：“你看起来一点也不像狗。”

“不，不，我是狗，你让我表演给你看。”他抽出自己的魔杖，轻轻挥了一下——没出声，那是一个无声咒。

还没等莱姆斯心中的自责和悔意涌上心头，那些关于“你怎么能在敌人面前放松警惕？”的问话堆满心房，他就看到西里斯的体型逐渐变小，而黑色的毛发开始遍布全身，衣服融化在了躯干上——而双手变成了前爪，稳稳的落在地上。

这是一只有着黑色的光滑皮毛，体型相当大，甚至能赶上一只狼的尖耳朵黑狗，莱姆斯自己也说不上它是什么品种。

西里斯•他妈的•布莱克是个见鬼的阿尼玛格斯，还是一只黑色的狗型阿尼玛格斯，你怎么这么蠢，莱姆斯•卢平？

那只大黑狗朝他扑了过来，张开大嘴，露出獠牙，然后在莱姆斯的脸上舔了一口，身后的尾巴狂摇不止。

而莱姆斯，莱姆斯闻到了一股酒味，还有该死的狗的口水味，他摸着脸呆愣在原地，看着西里斯变回人型，依旧光着脚。

“所以，你要不要买我的鞋子？十二西可一双。”男孩挑着眉问。

虽然人型的西里斯并没有尾巴，莱姆斯还是看到了一条隐形的狗尾巴在他屁股后面狂摇。

“怎么变成十二西可了？”他哭笑不得的问。

“两西可表演费。”黑发男孩理不直气也壮的回答。

这时一个摆脱西里斯的好主意浮上心头，莱姆斯故意扯住西里斯的领口：“你知道吗？我也能变成动物。”

“真的吗？”男孩看起来特别高兴：“那你也不需要鞋子，可以卖给我吗？”

这都是什么和什么。

“我他妈的是个该死的狼人，每次月圆都会变成一只茹毛饮血的怪物——而你现在应该清醒过来，摆出以前那副鼻子底下有臭大粪的傲慢嘴脸，给我一巴掌，然后移形换影滚回你那高贵的纯血庄园里去。”

“我没有庄园……”他似乎弄错了重点。

莱姆斯扶额，不能和醉鬼讲道理。

“不过——你是个狼人？这好像有点太酷了！”西里斯•他妈的•布莱克兴奋的宣布。

“你他妈的威士忌喝太多了吧！”莱姆斯也觉得西里斯有点酷过头了，这不属于斯莱特林式的反明哲保身是从哪里来的？威士忌？

“你知道吗，狼的尾巴是硬的，不可以像我们这样摇。”西里斯若有思的摸了一把莱姆斯的臀部，后者差点跳了起来。

他只知道自己的脸上可能能烤南瓜馅饼，而西里斯不知好歹的还想抓着他的手让他摸摸不存在的狗尾巴。

“所以我能走了吗？”莱姆斯绝望了。

“那我的鞋子怎么办？我可以买你的鞋子吗？”西里斯•布莱克喋喋不休的追着他，手里抱着那双见鬼的靴子。

“拿去。”莱姆斯再也受不了了，他掏出自己口袋里的钱包塞给西里斯，再脱下脚上的皮鞋扔过去，他清楚地知道那钱包里面不止十二西可，不过他唯一想要做的就是摆脱西里斯•布莱克，还有莱姆斯•卢平自己那些不现实的幻想。

他光着脚向前走去，还挺冷的，他心想，不过该死的狼人不需要鞋子。

可还没等他走出去三步，他发现西里斯正跟着他：“见鬼，我已经买了你的鞋子了，放过我可以吗？”

西里斯傻兮兮的指了指自己：“可是你把狗的鞋子买走了，就得把狗一块牵走啊。”

“ _妈的_ 【注3】。”莱姆斯翻了个白眼。

“哇。”西里斯立刻一路小跑跟上来：“你会说法语！”

“抓住我的手。”莱姆斯伸出手。

“嗯？”西里斯似乎没理解法语和手之间的关联。

“不是说我得把狗一起牵走吗？去我家。”他对那个屁股后面长着一条狂摇不止的隐形尾巴的男孩说道。

> 【注1】：此处夺魂咒是致敬《他们藏在我心里》 They are hiding inside me By funnydivine，在我最初的想法里这本来是钻心剜骨咒，但是忽然又想起来上次致敬了一次《谎言年代》，这次该轮到这篇了，所以还是进行了修改。
> 
> 对这两篇文章有兴趣的可以移步@DirewolfSummer太太那边看非常棒的译文！
> 
> 【注2】：这个谜语来自电影《美丽人生》。
> 
> 【注3】：原文为法语“Putain.”大概就和中文里的“妈的。”和英文里的“Fuck.”比较接近。

**【我嗷呜你】**

他们移行到了公寓大厅——为了避开隔壁两栋楼的麻瓜管理员们，本身来讲这栋楼是不可标绘的，但上一次詹姆斯意外的被一个麻瓜小鬼撞见且被缠着要求再“大变活人”一次之后，他们就再也不敢在公寓外头落地了。

但是直接进家门也不大好。

谁知道詹姆斯和莉莉会不会趁着家里没人在客厅沙发上翻滚。

“贸然闯进去你会留下了终身的心理阴影。”莱姆斯想起来彼得是这么说的。

现在他一只手拽着西里斯被他自己点着过的烧焦袖子，一只手拎着那两双靴子——光脚等着电梯，他本想把自己的鞋子从西里斯手里抢回来，但是不幸的失败了，西里斯非常义正言辞的表示了这双鞋子的归属权：“你都答应给我了，我先赊个账，回头你从我们家账上记。”

莱姆斯没兴趣知道西里斯平时用着自己家名头到处赊账这个习惯——事实上这很有意思，或许等下趁着西里斯睡着，他可以拔他几根头发，再在某个他需要用钱的时候加入复方汤剂——

他迅速打断了这样的想法：“这不应该。”

如果他真的这么干了，他就和书上描写的狼人一模一样了：狡诈而不可信任，满口谎言，所有人类的阴暗面都可以在他们身上找到。

而只要莱姆斯•卢平表现出任何一点以上所提到的缺点，人们就会耸耸肩，看似理解却无奈地说：“喔，是啊，狼人都是这样的。”

西里斯伸手试图把电梯上所有的按钮都按亮，莱姆斯没来得及拦住他——于是他们在第二层和第三层都尴尬的停了一次，而第四层住着一位老太太，她大概是准备去倒垃圾，惊恐的看着电梯里两位衣衫不整的男性巫师，手里还提着彼此的鞋子——莱姆斯在她抽出魔杖之前赶快按关了电梯门。

“对不起，我的夫人。”西里斯还嘻嘻哈哈的和人家道歉，不起太大作用。

五楼到了，尽管电梯接下来还会继续在六到十楼的每一层都停一次，莱姆斯在心里表达了对四楼的老妇人的深切同情，但是现在他们俩可以不用忍受了。

尽管接下来还有个大麻烦，他看着西里斯•布莱克，这位亲爱的朋友低着头数着他的脚趾，数完又开始数莱姆斯的：“你知道吗？你和我有一样的脚趾数目。”西里斯用非常严肃认真的语气和他说，仿佛他在回答斯拉格霍恩的某个魔药难题一般。

“进来吧，把鞋子放在门口——”他这么对西里斯说道，一边悄悄溜进走廊——莉莉和詹姆斯的房间门开着，他们俩没回来，而彼得的房门也开着，他也没回来。

显然詹姆斯和莉莉终于意识到每天晚上的呻吟和尖叫是多么的扰民，而他们这该死的公寓的隔音又是多么的糟糕——而彼得大概是被什么人在半路打晕了，醒来的时候可能身上分文不剩——开玩笑的，彼得大概是和同事调了班，这只昼伏夜出的小耗子。

这样挺好，没人会知道他房间里多出一个布莱克疯子，明天早上詹姆斯或者莉莉会走进他的房间给他收尸，然后举办一场体面的葬礼，要用玫瑰花瓣和丝绸填满棺材【注1】，然后再在墓碑上刻上一行要凑的很近才可以看清的字：莱姆斯•约翰•卢平，一个狼人，靠近就咬你。

“我想吐。”西里斯笑嘻嘻的看着他。

“真的吗？你看起来并不想吐。”莱姆斯狐疑的看着他，生怕他耍什么花招，事实上西里斯看起来容光焕发，饱满的嘴唇一点扭曲的痕迹都没有。

“真的，你移形换影技术太差了。”他说。

“那没办法，我喝醉了，没把你的蛋蛋留在公园长椅上很合格了。”莱姆斯耸肩，”厕所是走廊左手边第二间。”

事实上，如果你的目光离开一个醉鬼两分钟，你就会得到你应有的报应——醉鬼是左右不分的，西里斯走到了右手边第二间——詹姆斯和莉莉的房间，而他吐在了莉莉最喜欢的那块椅垫上——莱姆斯大约花了十分钟用清洁咒把它清理干净，而味道大概是散不掉了，只能祈祷莉莉不会注意到。

“能自己一个人洗澡吗？”莱姆斯问他。

西里斯缓慢而坚定的摇了摇头：“我觉得不行。”

“好吧，自己脱衣服可以吗？”莱姆斯努力的试图让自己的措辞听起来不要像个色情狂，但他觉得自己失败了。

西里斯点了点头，一边揭开自己的斗篷，丢在地上，莱姆斯坐在马桶盖上用魔杖把那些脏衣服挥进洗衣筐，努力不要抬头看，但是这个见鬼的浴室装修——都是镜子。

莱姆斯开始意识到詹姆斯要求在浴室里多加镜子的时候，莉莉的脸红是什么意思了，“他们铁定在浴室里搞过。“莱姆斯郁闷的想，希望他们有放过他现在坐着的这个马桶。

他的余光通过镜子看了看西里斯肌肉线条流畅的裸背，这显然是一具青春健康的完美代表，除了身上有一堆意味不明的纹身之外，莱姆斯甚至看到了一串十字架，从胸口一直到腹部，最后一个小十字架没进了黑色的卷曲毛发里。

“值得表扬，莱姆斯•卢平。你现在见过大场面了，而且你非常冷静。”他深呼吸一口气，试图平复胸腔里那颗蹦蹦跳的心脏。

他看见西里斯歪着头看着他，一边头发别在耳后，另一边垂在他该死的上流社会式的脸颊上，灰色的眼睛蒙了一层雾似的——看起来挺乖的。

停止摆出一副乖狗狗的样子，不然等下就上了你。莱姆斯恶狠狠地威胁着他，一边使劲把西里斯往淋浴间里推：“给我洗干净，不洗干净别想躺我的床。”大概今晚莱姆斯自己得借用彼得的床，哦不，不是彼得，还是睡詹姆斯的床吧。

彼得·佩蒂格鲁大概从他十二岁那年就再也没有原谅过他，有什么办法呢？狼人，现在又加一条罪名，同性恋。

但詹姆斯不介意他毛茸茸的小问题并不代表他可以随便睡他的床。不知道詹姆斯知道这件事会做何感想，他脑袋里的尖头叉子在疯狂的打滚撒泼：“你不能这么做，你让我最讨厌的人睡你的床！然后你还要睡我的床！我和莉莉的床！”

他把那只小尖头叉子抱起来塞给脑袋里的莉莉，很快脑袋里的莉莉就帮他解决了问题，一切恢复了平静。

然后莱姆斯被那个花洒浇了个透心凉，西里斯只是站着挨淋，透明圆润的水珠浇湿了他的黑发，滴在他的肩膀上，然后滚过他结实的胸膛，他的乳头该死的是粉红色的，再向下滚进卷曲的黑色毛发……

停，抬头。

莱姆斯对自己说，但是显然抬的不止一个头，他硬了。

水温逐渐上升了，莱姆斯只穿着背心和短裤——全部被弄湿了，“好了，现在我也得冲个冷水澡，希望莉莉不要介意我借用她的浴室。”他一边这么想着一边往外走。

西里斯拉住他：“你不能把我一个人丢在这里，我会被淹死。”

“你不会，你就算拿起你那该死的魔杖狂甩清水如泉也不能把浴室淹掉。”莱姆斯不耐烦的想挣脱他，他已经感觉到自己的裤子盖不住勃起的形状，大概会很尴尬，他和西里斯不是朋友——尽管是朋友会更尴尬的。

“不能一起洗吗？”西里斯还是不肯放手。

好吧，好吧，好吧。

“你明天清醒的时候会后悔到求我给你施一个一忘皆空的。”他这么说着，脱掉身上的衣服。

“我不会，我现在很清醒。”西里斯嘟囔着，忽然愣住了：“你……”

“我怎么了？”莱姆斯低头，显然火焰威士忌对他的影响还在继续，因为他现在才想起自己身上有他妈的一堆变形时狼人自残留下的伤疤：“没什么。“他默不作声的把衣服套回去，努力地维持着表情的平静：”和你说过了，我是狼人，这是我自己弄的。”

他没敢抬头，想象着那张漂亮的、上流阶级的英俊面庞上会带着怎么样的厌恶神色，而有着蝴蝶翅膀一般睫毛的灰眼睛会闪烁着怎么样的恐惧和愤怒。

你该习惯了，莱姆斯。

他对自己说。

他用余光扫了一眼，西里斯没拿着他的魔杖，这对自己来讲很安全——莱姆斯试图告诉自己这没什么，他和西里斯•布莱克算是敌人，而敌人的厌恶是最不值得在意的东西，你怎么会因为某个斯莱特林的眼光而感到苦恼，他们本来就因为你肮脏的混血血统而弃如敝履。

“现在拿上你的衣服，赶快幻影移行滚回去，西里斯•布莱克。”他抬起头对着那个男人说，一边把魔杖递给他，希望他还保留着刚才在大街上的绅士风度。

“这没什么大不了的。”问题是，事情没有像莱姆斯想象的那样发展。

“别给我魔杖——喔，天哪，你现在看起来像只受了伤的小狼在呜呜叫。”西里斯作了个傻兮兮的手势。

“什么？“每个单词他都听懂了，但是组合成句子，莱姆斯就不太理解了。

“别紧张，现在，把浴巾递给我。”他笑着走出来：“换你洗，对，浴巾，不是我的魔杖，我拿着魔杖你就害怕不是吗？”

现在轮到莱姆斯傻乎乎的听命把浴巾递给他。

“天哪，我真是没料到——你都吓软了。”西里斯坏笑着瞥了一眼他的裤裆，这副表情让他想起来以前读过的一本麻瓜小说《道林•格雷的画像》【注2】，书里的美少年就用笑容偷走人心，只是他实际上是个可怕的怪物。

莱姆斯胡思乱想，他甚至想起来之前自己种了一盆绿萝，给它起了个名字叫绿萝。

“好吧，你不想说话——我不会走的，你会把自己淹死在浴室里，明天早上《预言家日报》就会刊登：一名狼人因羞愧过度在浴室里溺水自杀。“西里斯把浴巾围上，一屁股坐在马桶盖上：”好了，现在轮到你了，脱衣服，洗澡，然后我们去睡觉。”

我们去睡觉。可真有你的，这句话听起来真是毫不带有任何性暗示意味。

莱姆斯懒得理他，脱掉衣服拉上浴帘开始冲澡，反正等下这个家伙自己会走的。

他看了看自己布满疤痕的身体，确实很吓人，任何人看到这具残破不堪的身体都会受到惊吓，更何况是养尊处优的小少爷们？这是一个狼人，满月就会变成怪物，而这个怪物甚至还有能力把被咬到的倒霉蛋也变成怪物。

西里斯•布莱克的心理素质高到不像话，假设穆迪有这么个学生他会很高兴的。

他想起来自己拿到实习傲罗申请表，填完整张表格，却在最后发现不接受狼人申请的条款，詹姆斯愤怒的找魔法部理论，试图动用自己父亲的人脉解决问题，莉莉一脸心疼的安慰他，而彼得慌张的神色却才是正常的反应。

那张表格被夹进某本书里，落了灰，消失不见，再也没被找到过，却永远的留在了莱姆斯的心里。

“你想跟我睡觉吗？“西里斯百无聊赖的声音穿过浴帘，莱姆斯却觉得自己可能产生了幻听，然而作为男性动物下半身的反应总是先脑子一步，他刚软下去的下体又硬了。

于是他拉开浴帘，把头伸出去恶狠狠的问：”你为什么还不走？”

“因为我想跟你睡觉。“西里斯•布莱克如是说。

“詹姆斯会恨我的。”莱姆斯翻了个白眼。

西里斯用歌剧咏叹调唱《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的唱词：“为什么我们的父亲彼此痛恨，而他们的子女却深深相爱。”【注3】

他们一路从浴室亲到了床上，西里斯比莱姆斯这个该死的狼人更加像狼，他细细的啃咬着莱姆斯的下唇，然后一路亲吻到喉结下方，用舌尖灵巧的舔弄，但似乎下一秒他就要露出獠牙一口咬断他的大动脉，然后鲜血四溅，最后他一口咬在莱姆斯肩头，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“跟你自己搞的对比起来，我咬的太不像话了。“西里斯继续亲吻着莱姆斯锁骨上的伤疤，”我还觉得你的伤疤挺酷的——说真的要是我有这么一身，我就不用去纹身了。”

“这就是为什么你是狗而我是狼。”他瞥了一眼西里斯，后者笑的露出了一排牙。

“别担心你的伤疤了。”西里斯轻轻地拧了一下他的乳头，酥麻的电流顿时从胸口传到脚底。

莱姆斯虽然不想承认，但是很少有人不介意他的伤疤。于是他只好转移话题，笑着亲了亲他锁骨前面的十字架纹身：“这么多十字架又是干嘛？你家有吸血鬼吗？”

西里斯的手一边不老实的往下摸，一边含糊不清的回答：“那倒没有。”伸手握住了莱姆斯半硬的下体，漫不经心的套弄着，这往常来讲不算什么刺激性动作，但是一想到套弄着自己的下身的手是多么该死的高贵和上层阶级，莱姆斯居然在一瞬间彻底硬了。

于是他也同样进行回礼，握住对面那位，西里斯的阴茎和他本人比起来就没那么高贵典雅了——它看起来有些张牙舞爪，不知道有没有吓到过女孩子，龟头涨成紫红色，根部的毛发卷曲的贴在柱体上，摸上去能感受到底下突突跳动的筋，顶端已经完全裸露——显然他平时对自己的长度都很满意，只是你遇到对手了。

西里斯显然是情场老手，他先用一种色情狂的表情看着莱姆斯，再看似漫不经心的用那两片饱满的粉红色嘴唇包住自己的大拇指——然后轻轻的把莱姆斯的包皮完全褪下，粗糙的指纹混杂着温热的气息，粘稠的唾液又起到了润滑的作用，这感觉甚至有点像舌尖，西里斯缓慢的用拇指画着圈，摩擦着那敏感的龟头。

“该死。”他只觉得呼吸都要停止了，他知道自己的龟头很敏感——毕竟平时这玩意平时都有“兜帽”保护，他已经感觉到自己的脚趾开始蜷缩，身体开始有悬空的感觉——

“你知道吗？你的有点歪。”西里斯突然抬起头跟他说。

莱姆斯哭笑不得：“怎么了，歪了说明我真的很长。”

“才不是，你这头歪尾巴狼，你看我的多直，这是货真价实的长。”西里斯晃了晃那根玩意，莱姆斯有种想咬一口的冲动。

于是他就这么做了——他知道自己的犬牙比别人都长些，但是这不妨碍他口交的技术，说实话这还某种意义上让他有几分精进，西里斯比很多人味道都淡，这点挺讨人喜欢的，而他自己嘴唇触碰到的地方是那么的温热，他努力地不让自己的牙齿刮到西里斯，另一只手轻轻重重的套弄着。

男孩发出来一声满足的叹息，显然温热的口腔包裹着顶端这个体验对他来说并不太经常。

舌尖扫过龟头的顶部的时候，西里斯非常明显的颤抖了一下，莱姆斯故意在那个地方来回多扫了几次，换来的是西里斯一声闷哼，在他肩头的手也紧紧地掐进肉里，而他大概不能让这一切这么快结束，于是他轻轻咬了一口顶端，这不至于让西里斯觉得疼，但是能打断快感累积。

西里斯的喉咙里发出一声虚弱的哼声，莱姆斯试图继续往下吞一点，西里斯推了推他：“别。”

他抬起头，看着西里斯，最后再在龟头顶部舔了一下，唾液拉出一条长长的银丝。

“操。”西里斯的表情简直跟被下了迷魂药一样，双眼迷离，鼻尖上挂着一颗性感的汗珠，而嘴唇不满的撅起：“你不能这样，再这样下去等下没得玩了。”

“嘿，我知道好吗？”莱姆斯拍拍他的臀部：“尾巴呢？”

“这里。”西里斯他妈的抖了抖鸡巴：“挺长的，对吧。”

“我们真的要像十四岁小孩那样比鸡巴玩吗？”莱姆斯推了推他：“床头柜里有润滑剂和套子。”

“噢。”西里斯应了一声，侧身去拿润滑剂。

他伸手去碰西里斯的入口——好歹应该绅士的帮他扩张吧，但是西里斯却警觉的一把把他的手拍掉：“等等，你是一吗？”他神情非常惊讶的比了个一。

“不然呢？”莱姆斯惊呆了，他彻底是没料到这个情况，两个人衣服全脱了，前戏该干的全干了，却不知道两个人都是一号，这也太尴尬了吧。

“那你没有当过零号吗？”西里斯问，他不安的摸着那片安全套的边缘，“一次也没有？”

“一次也没有。”莱姆斯诚实回答。

“锤子剪刀布，赢的人当一，下次换回来。”西里斯长叹一口气：“我看起来一点也不像零号啊。”

“这鬼话对你那张漂亮过头的上层阶级脸蛋说去吧。”莱姆斯搓搓手。

结果他出了个锤子，西里斯出了布。

黑发男孩简直喜笑颜开，他装作同情实际上却幸灾乐祸的语气传到莱姆斯的耳中充满了讽刺：“抱歉啦，卢平。”

“去你妈的，布莱克。”他骂回去。

“至少让我绅士的帮你润滑一下吧？”他又摆出那副乖狗狗的表情，莱姆斯简直咬牙切齿了。

冰凉的手指伸进来乱搅，这触感十分陌生，莱姆斯简直想要尖叫，但是理智让他死死地咬住自己的下嘴唇，出声的话西里斯恐怕只会得寸进尺——不过西里斯正在慢慢的试图放第二根手指进去。

“你知道吗？”西里斯试图分散他的注意力：“你现在的表情挺性感的。”

“我在心里已经把你祖宗十八代骂完了。”莱姆斯倒抽一口冷气，因为西里斯又开始瞎摸：“你技术太差了，能不能换我来。”

“不行，另外，谢谢你帮我辱骂我的祖宗们，我很感谢。”他故作严肃的表达了感谢，顺便又往里面放了一根手指——这下有点疼了。

“有点疼，”莱姆斯感觉自己都快凝固了。

西里斯没说话，大概是对于自己的床技相当挫败？不过他很快就摸到了“诀窍”，这没什么的，每个男人都有，莱姆斯努力地安慰自己，一边狠狠地咬住嘴唇。

在那一瞬间的触碰的愉悦几乎让他尖叫，而西里斯的手指不断的戳弄那个部位让他几乎快要高潮，他恍惚之间还看到西里斯得意的朝他坏笑，一边抚弄着他的乳头，双重的快感让他有些找不着北。

只是疼痛很快替代了愉悦。

“操，这也太紧了吧。”西里斯疼的表情都扭曲了，“放松放松。”

“我也他妈的很痛啊。”莱姆斯咬着牙跟他说。

“不行，这样下去要软掉了。”西里斯绝望的说：“跟你上床很快乐，谢谢，卢平。”

莱姆斯差点笑出来，如果不是因为他太疼的话：“你退出来点，再加点润滑。”

第二次进入就好了许多，莱姆斯甚至感觉到了柱体摩擦过刚才敏感点的一点愉悦——他咬在西里斯肩膀上。

“嗯哼，现在你看起来比较像只狼了。”黑发男子故作高深的评价道。

“你知道为什么狼表达高兴不会摇尾巴吗？”莱姆斯轻轻动了一下腰，事实上这比他想象中的要顺利得多。

西里斯也试图往前顶了顶，抓住莱姆斯的脚踝试图发力：“为什么？”莱姆斯能感觉到自己的脉搏在他的手下轻微的跳动。

“因为狼表达喜欢的时候会含住对方的嘴巴，就像人类接吻那样。”他开始感受到西里斯的下身在他身体里横冲直撞，这一点也不好玩——但是很快他的身体就接受了异物，快感开始像潮水那样一波又一波的向他袭来，试图把他吞没。

“像这样吗？“西里斯俯下身亲吻着莱姆斯的嘴唇，下身依旧没有停止挺动。

“像这样。“他含糊不清的说，舌头主动引领着西里斯的舌头，他的敏感点被一再摩擦，填充，胀满，又抽出，再狠狠地捅入。

莱姆斯感觉自己眼泪都快出来了，他试图睁开眼睛看西里斯，却收获了另一串攻击，西里斯把他一边腿抬上去，半边身子无法保持平衡的莱姆斯只好把重心向后倒，这却让他有了插得更深的机会。

西里斯的手继续抚弄着莱姆斯的下体，沾满润滑液的手指在顶端有节奏的滑动——

他感觉到西里斯的呼吸逐渐的急促，抬头看到那个英俊的男人已经半闭着眼睛，神色看起来已经到了高潮边缘，而莱姆斯自己的心脏突突跳动着，小腹一阵又一阵的酸麻，不知从何而来的冰凉从他蜷缩的脚趾一直冲向天灵盖，脑海里回响的只是身体诉求想要更多。

“你明早清醒肯定会后悔的。”莱姆斯听见自己这么说。

“才不会。”

完事之后，莱姆斯本想催着西里斯再来一次（这次显然得换西里斯当零），不过他高估了自己的身体（或许这就是老去），他在能再次硬起来之前不小心睡着了（他妈的）。

> 【注1】：出自歌曲《If I die young》：“若我英年早逝，请将我葬在绸缎之中，让我躺在洒满玫瑰花的床上，在黎明时分将我沉入河水之中，用情歌之中的诗句为我送行吧。”
> 
> 【注2】：《道林•格雷的画像》是王尔德•奥斯卡的一本小说，书中的美少年道林和恶魔做了交易，他将永远像画像中的他一样永葆青春，而画像中的他将老去，丑陋。此处提及是莱姆斯用道林•格雷曾用美色操纵人心来比喻西里斯。
> 
> 【注3】：来自于音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的歌曲【Le Balcon】（意为阳台），此处为朱丽叶向上帝抱怨为什么她爱上了不该爱的人——西里斯用这句歌词取笑莱姆斯谈恋爱还要征求家长（詹姆斯）同意。
> 
> 【注4】：小标题【我嗷呜你】出自电视剧《YOU》/《安眠书店》，第二季中的男女主角因为彼此都还没有做好迎接新的爱情的准备而不愿意说我爱你，所以他们把I love you.换成了I wolf you.这里其实挺可爱的——如果狼之间有我爱你的话或许真的是我嗷呜你——毕竟它们互相含嘴巴嘻嘻。

**【醉汉与狗】**

晨光朦胧的穿过他的眼皮，在视网膜上留下了一片漂亮的玫瑰绯红，窗外有稀稀落落的雨声，莱姆斯只感觉自己的身体沉在温暖的被窝里，不大听使唤，也很僵硬。

他听见远处有人在说话，声音忽大忽小，知觉逐渐的恢复了，他扭动了一下身子，感觉到的主要是疼——不过是伤口愈合的疼痛，狼人的极强自愈能力替他解决了不少问题。

他这才想起来自己昨晚被迫当了一回零号，假设说早上醒来，西里斯不拿魔杖指着他，那么他就得把那回讨回来。

他睁开眼睛，西里斯坐在床边，拿着魔杖对着他：“事先声明，我没有后悔，我只是在自保。”

莱姆斯简直要气死了：“怎么，我睡觉的时候变成狼人把你的 _蛋蛋_ 【注1】咬掉了么？”

“不，如果你的门外有我的三个表亲或者我亲爱的弟弟雷古勒斯的话，你也会这么做的。”西里斯看了一眼门外。

莉莉的声音透过门板传了过来：“莱姆斯？”

“我在。”莱姆斯立刻大声回答她：“怎么了？”

詹姆斯兴奋的敲他的门：“你和谁上床了！我看到门口有双不认识的鞋子。”

莱姆斯一边推开西里斯的魔杖一边坐起来：“我没和别人上床。”

“拙劣的谎言。”莉莉说，莱姆斯甚至可以想象出莉莉翻白眼的样子，那两颗漂亮的绿色玻璃珠翻上眼皮子消失再转回来。

“快点，移形换影，该去哪去哪。”莱姆斯小声对西里斯说。

“不要，我的鞋子。”西里斯摇了摇头：“我不能不穿鞋子去我母亲的葬礼吧。”

“你麻烦死了。”莱姆斯捂脸：“变成狗，快点。”

詹姆斯继续叮叮当当的敲门：“快点，领出来我们看看！”

“是真的没有！我和一只狗睡了一晚上。”莱姆斯回答。

他看了看床边上那只吐着舌头摇晃着尾巴的大黑狗。

“你和狗上床？！”莉莉的声调明显高了个八度：“这太前卫了吧。”

“操。我没有。”莱姆斯说：“我要出来了，詹姆斯把你的大脑袋从门板上移开，不然我开门的时候你又要被磕到头了。”

“好吧。”

莱姆斯推开门：“看吧，就一条狗，没有人。”

“这他妈的算是怎么回事？”詹姆斯走过去试图摸那只黑狗，结果西里斯对他呲牙咧嘴。

“别碰他，他挺凶的——昨晚有个醉汉跑过来缠着我，抱着这只狗，非要我买下他的鞋子。”

“我明白鞋子是哪里来的了，继续说。”莉莉蹲下身，摸着大黑狗的耳朵后面，西里斯乖巧的蹲坐在地上。

莱姆斯默不作声的走到玄关，把鞋子捡起来，再走回房间：“然后我花十二西可把那双鞋买下了，狗是赠品。”

“詹姆斯，我们可以留着他吗？”莉莉问，她显然非常喜欢这只狗，噢，这只阿尼玛格斯。

“不行，他凶死了。”詹姆斯连忙拒绝：“是吧，月亮脸？”

西里斯朝他摇摇尾巴，莱姆斯装作没看见：“我自己想办法，我想他主人今天早上酒醒之后铁定后悔了，我最好还是把他还回去。”

“好吧。”莉莉撅起嘴看着另外两个人：“早餐吃什么？”

“麦片就好。”莱姆斯随口应下，“顺便，你们不介意的话最好出去，我换个衣服。”

莉莉和詹姆斯到厨房去了，莱姆斯关上门，西里斯又变回人。

“醉汉与狗的故事很不错。”西里斯嬉皮笑脸的看着他，莱姆斯把靴子丢给他。

“建议你闭上你的漂亮嘴巴，否则我就一拳打在你那张该死的脸上，你懂你等下出席葬礼的时候会是什么模样吗？”莱姆斯威胁他。

“事实上，我可能记错了——我母亲葬礼是明天而非今天，我现在无处可去。”西里斯穿上鞋子：“或许我可以去魔法部一趟。”

“怎么，处理你母亲留给你的金银珠宝？”莱姆斯拿起魔杖指着他。

“嘿，你这样太让人伤心了。”西里斯推开他的魔杖：“注册，我是非法阿尼玛格斯。”

“好吧，你昨晚睡着之前还答应我不会后悔，今天醒来就拿魔杖对着我。”莱姆斯努力的不要让自己的语气听起来很失望，或者说像个怨妇什么的，但是好像失败了。

“我说了，如果我的表亲们站在门外你会做一样的事情的。”西里斯满不在乎的说。

“我不会。”莱姆斯心想。

但他说：“你是个混蛋。”

“好吧，好吧，我道歉，我很抱歉。”西里斯道了一个不怎么真诚的歉。

只是这时候们突然被打开，在一瞬间发生了三件事，詹姆斯端着麦片的碗摔在了地上，西里斯给了他一个束缚咒，莱姆斯不知道怎么和莉莉解释这件事。

“ _亲爱的你该让我搞懂，我是要走还是要留？_ 【注2】”西里斯笑嘻嘻的唱。

莱姆斯手忙脚乱，试图解开詹姆斯身上的束缚咒——詹姆斯恶狠狠的瞪着西里斯：“离我的朋友远一点。”

“快滚吧你。”莱姆斯头也不抬，他看到走廊尽头莉莉惊慌失措的脸：“她铁定以为咱们出大事了。”

“ _若我不走会有麻烦，若我离开问题又要加倍。_ 【注3】”西里斯似乎有点受伤，或许是莱姆斯误解了些什么：“好吧，那我走了。”

莱姆斯不理他，他终于解开了詹姆斯身上的束缚咒。

“到穆迪那儿见，波特。”西里斯身手敏捷的往窗外翻出去。

“我还欠你一回，卢平。”

他赖皮的补充上。

> 【注1】：歪果仁认为没有蛋蛋就会变得很胆小。
> 
> 【注2】：出自歌曲Should I stay or should I go-The Clash。
> 
> 【注3】：仍旧出自歌曲Should I stay or should I go-The Clash，原句非常棒我没办法翻译得很好：If I go there will be a trouble，if I stay it will be double.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文章本来不应该被我在这个时候写出来，它是一个有意思的作品，但是我本来在构思一些更严肃而深刻的话题，不过不幸的是今天晚上意外的，它从我的备忘录里跳了出来，于是我就想：“好吧，我就写这篇。”  
> 文中会有很多不流畅的地方，大概原因有几个。  
> 1.我打心底不能认可西里斯•布莱克会去斯莱特林学院这件事——正如那句话“你不会永远十一岁，但你余生都将是一个格兰芬多。”所说的那样，西里斯在我心里也是个彻头彻尾的，永远的格兰芬多。  
> 2.西里斯对于沃尔布加的态度，这也属于我个人的理解，沃尔布加无疑是一位糟糕的母亲，但是她曾经“爱”过西里斯，而西里斯将这种伪装出来的爱当成了真正的爱，当这份“只要你不听话就不存在”的爱被沃尔布加毫不留情的抽走之后，西里斯在心底其实一直遵循着爱的惯性。而雷古勒斯又是另一组对照组，他亲眼见证了自己哥哥的“爱”被抽走，他的选择是不要反抗（尽管最后他还是反抗了）。  
> 3.关于并不和莱姆斯一起长大的西里斯，他对于莱姆斯的吸引力来自于何处？显然文中许多地方我的描写主要集中在外表上，但我打心底认为，到目前为止，莱姆斯只是把西里斯当成了幻想对象，而不存在伴侣这一说。


End file.
